Speak Now
by showmethelove
Summary: Sparks Fly: When Sakura was with Itachi the sparks flew. Sakura x Multiple
1. Mine

**Speak Now **

Yesterday, when I forced my mom to let me buy the new Taylor Swift CD (Speak Now), I listened to it for a while. As in a couple of hours, non-stop. It wasn't just the amazing prologue at the beginning of the CD pamphlet that spoke to me (although seriously, you should read it, it's inspiring, and very, very true), it was actually the lyrics of the songs in general. They are all unashamed to say what they wish to say, and boy do they say it, no matter how bitter or outright mean some of it may seem. For once, the songs didn't all revolve around love (not that all Taylor Swift's songs do – but seriously, a good majority of them usually do), a lot of them are just about... life experiences. And things you want to do, or fantasize about, but can never really work up the courage. It's like a... book of different stories. Which is what gave me the inspiration for this story. It is a collection of song fics, each one about one of the songs on Speak Now, going in the same order as they are played in the CD (i.e. Mine is the first song, followed by Sparks Fly). Each of the following stories are about Sakura, in a bunch of different scenarios with different people that fit the song they are based off of. The first song to go is Mine, and the couple will be Sakura x Kiba, a couple that I find strangely endearing, no matter how little they hint at it in the Anime/Manga. Which is why this is an AU, so nobody write any nasty reviews, because this is supposed to be different, thus being an AU. Anyway, I hope you really enjoy this first song fic.

**Lyrics**

_Flashback/Emphasis _

Normal

**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto or any of Taylor Swift's songs, or anything else mentioned in this fic. So no suing. **

**Mine**

_It was raining outside, and boy was it raining _hard. _If anyone wanted to stay dry, they would either have to a) cover themselves from head to toe in rain proof clothing or b) not go outside. Unfortunately, Sakura Haruno was too stubborn to do either._

_Of course, she just _had _to not bring a rubber coat or boots. But come on, those things were so... tacky. I mean seriously, yellow? Barf. She would _not _be seen wearing something so embarrassing, especially in her first year of college. That would ruin whatever small reputation she had managed to build up. _

_And it's not like she could just stay home, either. After all, her stupid friend needed her help, and she was never one to let her friends down. So she decided to go and meet her friend in this small, dinky coffee shop (that she actually kind of loved, not that she would ever admit that), in the middle of a thunder storm._

_BANG!_

_Okay, so she had kind of been hoping that it wasn't actually a thunder storm, and maybe just... a very heavy rain storm. But no... of course there had to be thunder and lightning too. _

_Sakura felt kind of queasy. It wasn't that she was scared of thunderstorms (no, of course not, a voice inside of her head scoffed), it was just that they brought back bad memories. Bad memories from her childhood. She could almost see herself curled up in a ball on the stairs, as she listened to her parents screaming at each other, tears rolling down her cheeks. _

_BANG!_

_Sakura jumped a little, feeling herself being forced back into reality. She sighed, taking a deep breath, as the small coffee shop came into view. _

_She was almost there!_

_She increased her speed, hoping that she would soon be able to put down her arms (which were above her head, trying to protect her from that stupid rain), sip a hot drink, and maybe sit down for a while. She just hoped that her friend was okay... she sounded kind of... urgent on the phone._

_Sakura rushed through the doors of the shop, feeling herself become enveloped by the delightful smells of the small bakery-like place. Okay, so... she was starting to like this place more and more. _

_Another reason it was great: they had waiters. _

_Seriously, waiters! It allowed her lazy nature to come into play, so she could just slump into a chair, and not worry about anything else. _

_Although... right now she had to find Hinata..._

_She scanned the tiny shop, but she couldn't find the familiar blue hair of her friend. Am I early? She wondered, glancing at the silver watch on her wrist, before sighing. Nope, she's late._

_Well... may as well get a table while she waited. _

_Some people (people who had obviously never eaten here before) were waiting to be escorted to a table in the small cafe, while Sakura, being a local, knew that nobody was going to seat you. You had to do it yourself. She almost felt a little bad as she walked past the waiting people, but as soon as she heard, 'Is that hair real?' all feelings of sympathy flew out of her body, and she marched past them with dignity._

_She sat herself at her favourite table. It was one near the back, that was kind of hard to notice, so not many people ever sat there, however it had the greatest view. She tried her best to sit there whenever she came to the coffee shop, which lately, with her busy schedule, wasn't too often._

_It was too bad too, because some of her best friends were waiters here... she wondered who her waiter would be... _

_Not that she would be seeing said person for a while, as they usually took care of the people near the front first._

_Sakura pulled a slightly damp book from underneath her shirt, which read, "Human Biology" in large letters (although, judging from the slightly blurred letters, her shirt had not been protection enough from the rain). It was a book for one of her courses - she had over 3 chapters to read by tomorrow, and she hadn't even started. She had time, so why not now? _

**Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh  
Ohh, oh, oh, oh, oh**

You were in college working part time waiting tables  
Left a small town, never looked back  
I was the flight risk with the fear of fallin'  
Wonderin' why we bothered with love if it never lasts

"_Miss?" _

_Her head snapped up, and she felt herself being knocked out of the world of human body parts (sounds kind of gruesome, she would admit later in life, but it seemed perfectly normal at the time) and back into the coffee shop (...this seemed to be happening to her a lot lately)._

"_Miss?" a voice repeated, and she was left to stare into the brown-est eyes she had ever seen. Normally, brown eyes wouldn't have this much affect on her, but for some reason this person's eyes reminded her of... security... like... like a puppy dog. _

_She almost wanted to squeal and hug the young man, who upon further inspection, reminded her more of a dog (in a good way – they were her favourite animal after all) than he did originally. He had a mop of brown, shaggy hair atop his head, and the oddest tattoo (or birthmark? She wondered) she had ever seen, on his cheeks (a triangle on each side)... not that she should judge, after all, she had pastel hair. _

"_Y-yes?" she replied, and she was shocked to find that her voice came out in a stutter, almost... shaky. This was so un-Sakura like, and she wasn't sure exactly how she felt about it. She hardly knew this boy, and already he was conjuring butterflies in her stomach._

"_Are you the one waiting for Hyuuga-san?" he questioned, and Sakura felt her heart sink, responding with a small nod of the head. "She phoned and said to tell a young woman with pink hair that she couldn't make it. Something about clan meetings."_

_Sakura sighed in defeat, groaning aloud, dramatically. "Seriously? She ducked out of our plans, after forcing me to come here in the middle of a storm? Now what... do I just go home?"_

_The young man smiled at her (endearingly), as he took a seat across from her. Sakura looked at him questionably, and his grin (He has canine teeth! She realized, laughing inwardly) grew, "My shifts almost over, and I sure wouldn't mind if I could accompany a pretty lady like you."_

_Sakura blushed, looking down at her hands, which were fiddling in her lap. Not many men were that direct, at least not from here. Then it occurred to her that she had _no _idea who this guy was, which was weird because with a town this small, everyone knew everyone. _

"_Are you knew?" Instantly, she regretted her question, realizing that whatever memories she had dug up, were certainly not pleasant ones. _

"_Kind of. I have some relatives here, and I used to come here for small vacations... you know, during Spring Break and stuff. Anyway, after some... issues... with my parents, I decided to come out here. You know, be by the ocean." _

_Aah. Makes sense. That was most peoples reason for coming out to their small town, for the surf. She had to admit, it _was _pretty great. And personally (another thing she didn't like to admit) if she could, she would spend every living moment in the water. Of course, life just isn't that simple. _

"_Oh really?" she asked with interest, "How long have you been here?"_

"_Only since the start of the school year."_

"_You're in school? As in... college, right? You're not gonna surprise me, and turn out to be a freshman in Konoha High... right?" she added a grin at the end, to show she was joking, although inwardly she was a little worried. He had better not be some kid._

_Luckily, he laughed. "Naw, I'm not in high school anymore. It's my first year of college, I'm going to Konoha College. But enough about me, are you a local?"_

"_Yeah," she nodded, smiling at him timidly, "I'm a local. Lived here since I was born, with my p-parents..." she trailed off, and she seemed to forget what she was saying._

_Instantly, the young man realized it was a touchy subject, "Well, what about school?"_

"_Oh!" her face lit up, and he chuckled under his breath, "I go to the same college as you. First year too. I'm studying to be a doctor. I forgot to ask you, what are you studying to be?"_

"_Don't laugh," he looked away, a blush staining his cheeks, "I want to be a vet."_

"_A vet?" she squealed, "That is so sweet. You know, you kind of make me think of a dog."_

"_Um... thanks?" he chucked uneasily, inwardly hoping it was a compliment._

_Sakura immediately realized how badly that could have come out. "No, no, no! Not in a bad way! But in a good way! Like you're really... safe... and warm, and cute, and... fluffy..." she rambled on, although the man stopped listening._

"_You think I'm cute?" he quirked an eyebrow at her, and she threw her hands up, her eye's getting wide, as she began to panic._

"_Is that all you got from that? That's not what I meant! I mean, it's not that I don't think you're cute or anything, because you're actually a very good looking man, but it's just that I was just..." she trailed off with a sigh, as the man looked at her with an amused smile on his face._

"_You know, you're pretty when you're flustered."_

_Sakura blushed 10 shades of red, before playfully swatting his arm, like she'd known him for years. "You're just saying that."_

"_No, I'm not." he said, the smile still on his face, but being serious all the same. His eyes widened, suddenly, and he glanced down at the black watch on his wrist. "Ah shit! My shift started 5 minutes ago."_

"_I'm so sorry!" her voice filled with worry, "I didn't mean to keep you from your job or anything... it's just because I ramble too much! You see, I'm rambling _right now! _It's a problem I have actually, but I'm not too sure how to stop it and-"_

"_Alright, alright," he laughed, putting his hands up in defence, "I get it, you're sorry. But before I go, do you think I could get your name... and perhaps your number?"_

_She blushed ruby red, feeling her insides as they twisted themselves in and out of knots. Why didn't they teach you about any of these strange sensations in her biology classes? There had to be a logical explanation. "Well... I suppose..." she joked, and after he sent her a playful glare, she answered his previous question, "My name is Sakura. Haruno Sakura."_

"_Sakura..." he let the name roll around on his tongue, before he pulled his cell phone out of his jean pockets, and handed it to her, "and your number, Miss Sakura."_

_She giggled, taking the phone from him, and typing in her number. "I put my cell and my home number in... you know, just in case..." _

_He laughed at her, and as he turned to walk away, Sakura's voice stopped him, "Wait! What's your name?"_

_He glanced back at her, flashing her a huge grin (giving her full view of those lovely canine teeth), "It's Kiba."_

**I say "Can you believe it?"  
As we're lying on the couch  
The moment I can see it  
Yes, yes I can see it now**

"...and then, I waited by my phone all night for you to call!" she laughed, punching her husband playfully on the arm, "But no, you just had to be the cool guy, and make me wait!"

"It's a rule, Doll, I couldn't have let you think I was desperate... besides, it kept you coming back didn't it?" He smiled down at her cockily, and she avoided his gaze, burying her head into his abs.

Sakura grumbled into Kiba's chest, as she pulled the blanket up higher around them, the warmth making her body tingle, "Still... a weeks a long time for a girl to wait."

Kiba chuckled, ruffling his wife's beautiful pink locks, a bit of his old cocky pride coming back into play, "But you still got me."

She glared up at him playfully, rolling her eyes at his vain attitude, "Correction, _you _got _me._"

"Whatever you say, Princess." he kissed the top of her head lovingly, and she sighed contentedly, snuggling deeper into his body. She was so warm...

"It still turned out okay..." She mumbled, smiling as she took in the woodsy sent of her husband. He was perfect, in more ways than one.

"Yeah, and do you remember our first date?"

"Oh my, that was the most amazing first date I've ever been on!" she pulled herself up, so that she was leaning over Kiba, and before kissing him softly, she whispered, "That was when I fell in love with you..."

**Do you remember when we're sittin' there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

_Sakura shivered as they sat on the beach together, taking in the beautiful scene around them. This was her favourite time of the night, the in-between. When it wasn't evening, but not night either... when it was still light, but it wasn't squint-your-eyes-because-it's-too-sunny bright. Rather, it was... calming. Especially with the soft sounds of the ocean surrounding them._

_She buried her toes into the sand, throwing her head back, as she felt a soft ocean spray cover her face._

"_Are you cold?" a deep voice sounded from beside her, and she glanced over at him, another shiver raking through her body (this one, though, wasn't really from the cold)._

_He was handsome. _Extremely _handsome, with his eyes sparkling in the night, and his hair tousled around his head. He was like... a... a god... _

_Except... maybe a little bit more... um... full of himself?_

_She nodded her head, and she felt herself being pulled towards him, so that she as sitting on his lap, his arms wrapped around her. Warmth began to refill her body, and she smiled up at him as he stared out at the ocean wistfully._

_She had never been this close with another person before, which was odd, considering she had only met him 2 weeks ago. It was just this... instant connection, she supposed, although she would admit she was a little scared by it._

_A little voice in her head nagged that instant connections don't happen, that she was kidding herself, that love _never _works out._

_She had enough experiences to prove that._

"_Do you wanna go swimming?" He questioned, a devious smile on his face, and a mischievous glint in his eye._

_She wasn't too sure about this 'swimming at night' idea, but she still got up, after a few prompting words. "I don't know if this is a good idea..." _

_But before she could finish speaking, Kiba was pulling his shirt over his head, and running toward the ocean, pulling her behind him. She laughed merrily, letting her inhibitions fly away with a glance of his carefree face. She pulled her pants and shirt off, leaving herself in her bikini (she had totally __anticipated this), as she joined the laughing man in the water. _

_They danced around, twirling, swimming, sometimes just floating until the moon was in the middle of the sky, and both were too tired to move._

_Sakura was riding on Kiba's back (piggy-back riding), playing with a couple strands of his soft hair. "You know... I've never done that before... but... it was so much fun..." she whispered, as he disposed of her off his back when they got back on the beach. "I feel like such a... a rebel."_

"_A rebel?" he laughed, "Well, I'm glad you had fun." he grinned at her with his canine teeth, leaning in conspiratorially, "I did too."_

_She laughed at him, and he laughed along, before jogging away from her, "One second, I've got to get something from the truck."_

"_Okay!" she shouted after him, left alone on the beach. She fell backwards, so that she was on her back, staring up at the beautiful stars. She was so caught up with the stars that she didn't notice when Kiba came back._

"_I packed a midnight snack." he admitted, setting a wicker basket down between them. "Hopefully you like dango?"_

_She grinned up at him, "It's my favourite."_

"_Good." he plopped down on the sand beside her, "What were you doing?"_

"_The stars..." she pointed up at the sky, breathlessly, her eyes full of wonder, "I love them... they're always so peaceful... they would never let you down..."_

"_Neither would I..." Kiba's voice was husky as he leaned toward her, sealing her lips with a timid, soft kiss. _

**Flash forward and we're taking on the world together  
And there's a drawer of my things at your place  
You learn my secrets and you figure out why I'm guarded  
You say we'll never make my parents' mistakes**

"_Can I just... put this here?" she asked, attempting to find a place for some of her things. Kiba laughed at her ruffled appearance._

"_Yeah, yeah, wherever you want." he told her, in his usual laid back way, as he exited the room of the apartment for a moment, saying that he would be back after he grabbed something for them to drink._

_Sakura blushed lightly, she still wasn't too used to the idea of her moving into Kiba's apartment. After all, she had only known him for a couple of months... but for some reason, things just didn't go slow with him. Not in a bad way though, it's not like he ever forced himself on her or anything. He hadn't made them do _anything _that she didn't want to. That was probably why she trusted him so much._

_And... well, she hadn't said this out loud yet, but she loved him. She loved him with all her heart a __thousand times over. She was determined to say those three words to him tonight. Sakura knew he had been waiting for her to say it for a while now, after all, he had said the words to her before, but she hadn't been able to respond. Though, he understood, Kiba knew that she just wasn't ready. _

_**you~are~the~best~thing~that's~ever~been~mine**_

_The best part about dinner at Kiba's place (our place, she inwardly corrected), was that he always had all the right food. He somehow always knew exactly what she wanted, and he always seemed to have it. It was like he was psychic or something. _

_Except... without creeping her out, because psychic's tended to do that._

"_Haruno," Kiba playfully used her surname, "are you gonna eat that?"_

_She giggled, pushing her half empty plate toward him, "Go ahead, pig out." _

"_Me, a pig? I can't believe you would call me such a thing!" although, he still dug into the plate of food._

_Normally, she would have eaten that plate times two, but tonight she was kind of nervous. After all, it wasn't every day you confessed your love for somebody. Someone like Kiba nonetheless. Sakura sighed softly, sipping her drink as they fell into a comfortable silence._

"_Kiba... I have something to tell you... I-"_

_BANG!_

_Another thunderstorm. Of course. But then again, I suppose they kind of asked for it, living by the ocean and all. But they wouldn't trade it for the world._

_There was another flash in the sky, lighting up the room even brighter, which was followed by a bang much louder than the previous. It seemed to shake the whole room, and Sakura was left to shiver slightly, feeling herself being pulled back into childhood memories._

"_Sakura?" he pulled her out of her thoughts, "I don't want to be pushy, and I've tried to be patient, but I have to know, why do you get like... this," he motioned towards her, "whenever there is a storm?"_

_Sakura froze, wishing that she wasn't so prone to being lost in her thoughts. She wanted to tell him, she really did, but the subject... it hurts so much... _

"_You know what? Forget I said anything." He stood up, taking his plate towards the sink, and dumping it in. She knew he was disappointed... he was just hiding it, but she knew him well enough. _

"_No... you should know. I should never have kept it from you... it's just... when I was a little girl, my parents used to yell each other. It was the first thing I heard in the morning, and the last thing I heard at night. Sometimes I wished that they would just get a divorce, so all the anger would _stop! _But no, they continued to fight. For years they fought, and the worst fights always seemed to be during a thunderstorm. I always used to sneak out of my bedroom and sit on the stair, second from the top, listening to them argue. I wanted to stop, but I just couldn't. It was like a sick fascination. I could hear __them bicker and scream, and I was just so... so lost. It scared me. I didn't know what to do. Then, one night, when I was about 9 years old, I was sitting on the stairs just like every other night. It was a thunderstorm, just like this one, but it was a little worse. The power was out, so I couldn't see their shadows on the floor like I usually could, and the thunder was blocking out most of the conversation, but all of the sudden there was just this large... this huge s-slap rang out into the air, drowning out all the thunder," Sakura choked, tears filling her emerald green eyes, "except it wasn't even my mother that slapped my dad. My dad, he-he _hit _her... and the next morning, when I woke up, my mom was gone. My dad wouldn't say where she went, and I guess I've always kind of hated my dad since then. I blame it on him. I always wonder where she went..." she trailed off, before adding with a wistful smile, "That is why I hate thunderstorms."_

_Kiba was left to stare at her in shock, blinking twice, before he seemed to gain consciousness again, pulling her into a tight hug, as he whispered into her hair, "Sakura, oh god, Sakura... I didn't realize... that will _never _happen with us Sakura. We-I-I'll never hassle you about thunderstorms again... I swear it..."_

_Sakura laughed shakily, although it was mostly muffled by Kiba's body, "It's okay, you didn't know... but I've told you my story... I want to hear your story now. With your parents."_

"_I owe you that much." Kiba agreed, kissing the top of her head lovingly, "My family is full of these big hotshots that don't understand the meaning of love. They think that money is much more important than happiness, and thus, when I turned seventeen, low and behold, they had begun to plan an arranged marriage. It was to some girl named Temari. Her dad was the mayor of Suna, but she was nowhere near my type. However my family was so set on it, they just... they just didn't understand that I wasn't going to end up as unhappy as they were. So I left. One night, I just packed up my bags, left a note, then jumped on a train to the only place that really felt like home, Konoha. I got hooked up with a job by Naruto, you know, he used to be a family friend, and I began working in the cafe. I met you... and you know the rest."_

_Sakura grinned up at him, "We're so messed up."_

_He laughed, swooping down to kiss her passionately, "Yes, but who would we be if we weren't?"_

_There foreheads were resting against each other, and they stayed like that for a moment, staring into each others eyes with love, before Kiba whispered softly, "I love you so much, Sakura."_

"_I love you too, Kiba."_

**But we've got bills to pay,  
We got nothing figured out  
When it was hard to take yes, yes  
This is what I thought about**

_Whenever they had a fight, no matter how small it was, Sakura couldn't help the worry that built up inside of her. She always wondered if she was becoming like her parents, although, as soon as the problem was resolved, the worry would leave her body, as her parents never ended a fight with a kiss, like her and Kiba often did._

_Today it was about bills._

_Apparently, Sakura had forgotten to mail in the hydro bills, but in Sakura's defence, Kiba had never told her to do so. But now they had no hydro, and both were feeling crabby, no matter who's fault it was._

_They had yelled at each other already, and both were cooling off in separate rooms, although Sakura was starting to feel bad._

_Perhaps she should have known to mail the bills in... after all, it had been her job since she had moved in with Kiba. But it was just that Kiba always told her when he wanted her to do it, so when he didn't do it this time, she had just assumed..._

_Well, she had assumed wrong._

_And now she felt horrible._

_Swallowing up her pride, she walked out of the kitchen (where she had been cooling off), into their bedroom (they didn't do anything, they just both found comfort sleeping by each other), where Kiba was lying, staring up at the roof hard._

_He didn't flinch when she climbed into the bed with him, and didn't break his resolve when she climbed on top of him, however the second her soft lips were on his, he lost everything he had been holding back, and suddenly they were passionately kissing on the bed. _

_She knew she should be a good girl, and not do anything until marriage, but Kiba... well, Kiba was always the exception._

**Do you remember when we're sitting there by the water?  
You put your arm around me for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

"...that was the best fight we ever had..." Kiba wiggled his eyebrows at her, and Sakura punched his shoulder, softly.

"Kiba!" she shouted, "Don't be so... so blunt!"

"It's not my fault I'm delicious."

"Ew! Shut up, shut up, shut up!" Sakura jumped off his chest, pointing an accusing finger at him.

Kiba rolled his eyes at her, his signature smirk on his lips (which, although Sakura would never actually say this to his face, was very, very, sexy) "You sure weren't grossed out last night..."

"Eh? Kiba, what happened to the sweet, non-perverted guy I met in the cafe?" She poked his chest pointedly, and he playfully nipped at her, reminding her that he was still the same dog-boy she had met all those years ago.

"Hun, I was always perverted... I just realized it was a better strategy to pretend to be sweet first."

"Ooh, that's dirty of you."

"But you wouldn't have me any other way."

Sakura grinned at him, crawling back on to his chest and kissing him, "You're right, I wouldn't."

**Do you remember all the city lights on the water  
You saw me start to believe for the first time  
You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine**

Oho oho oho

_It was their 2 year anniversary tonight. _2 years! _Sakura could hardly believe she had been with someone for that long... and no problems. Sure, the occasional fight, but Sakura had come to realize that was normal in _any _relationship, although... those bad fights still freaked the heck out of her. Luckily they didn't have many of those._

_Kiba was taking her swimming, just like on their first night, although this time she wasn't afraid to jump into the water right away. _

_It was just as cold as she remembered it – refreshing, waking her up completely. As she dunked her head under the water, waiting for Kiba to join her, she couldn't help but wonder what he had planned._

_He had said he would be there in a minute, but he sure was taking his sweet time. She wanted to run out and check on him, but the water was actually starting to get warm, and besides... she was sure he would come in soon._

_As she floated atop the water, she could see him out of the corner of her eye. It looked like he was drawing something, although Sakura for the life of her couldn't imagine what it could be. She ended up writing it off as him being an idiot, and she began to ignore him, looking up in the sky, just like she had 2 years ago today._

_It was just as beautiful tonight as it was then, and Sakura felt overwhelmingly _small _at the moment, compared to those big stars lighting up the sky. _

"_Sakura?" she heard Kiba's husky voice call out of her, and she glanced toward him, noticing that he was motioning for her to get out of the water, "I have something to show you."_

_She smiled at him, walking out of the ocean water, the cool breeze chilling her. "What is it?"_

"_A surprise..." he teased her, "You'll love it, it's the perfect place for stargazing. And I know how much you love that..."_

_She wrapped her arms around his side as they walked, leaning into him, until they got to some steeper rocks, which she needed both hands for. _

_Soon they were atop this large, old cliff, and Sakura realized Kiba was right. This was the highest place on the beach, and it had the best view of the stars above them. Sakura was lost in the moment, and she didn't even notice when Kiba moved behind her. "Don't look over the side, you'll get scared."_

_Sakura scoffed, "I won't get scared!" she moved purposely toward the edge of the rock, looking down below, realizing this cliff was right above the beach they were on before. As she looked closer, she realized she could read what Kiba had been writing before, and she felt herself gasp. _

"_Sakura," a voice sounded from behind her, and she whipped around, only to see Kiba on one knee, "will you marry me?" _

_He popped open a black ring case, which contained the most beautiful ring she had ever seen. It wasn't too flashy, but it was perfect all the same. Instead of the normal white diamond, a red diamond was in the centre of the ring, with little white diamonds on the outside. She felt her heart lurch, as she stared into his hopeful eyes._

_For a second she was scared, she understood what a big commitment this was, and she couldn't help but wonder if marriage would make their relationship bad, like it did for her parents. _

_But, as she saw one of his adorable canine's glint in the moonlight, she realized that she didn't really care._

"_Yes!" she leaped into his awaiting arms as he twirled her around, kissing each other with zealous. _

_Yes, this was most definitely the best anniversary ever. _

__**And I remember that fight 2:30 AM  
And everything was slippin' right out of my hands  
I ran out crying and you followed me out into the street**

_They had been fighting for hours now, and Sakura wasn't even too sure what it was about anymore. All she could hear and comprehend were the horrible words that they were exchanging._

"_You're no better than you parents!" she had crossed the line, she knew she had, but she didn't know how to make it stop. She knew this was getting bad, and she knew she deserved what was coming next, but it still broke her down._

"_It's no wonder your mother left you!" he shouted at her, tears welling up in his big brown orbs, setting a glare on her. Sakura felt the walls closing in on her, all of her defence systems crashing to the floor. There, now they had both crossed the line. _

"_I-I..." she stuttered, the salty tears rolling down her cheeks, as she turned and ran out the door. This was too much. She- they were just like her, she was just a carbon copy of her parents, and she should have known better than to fall in love. _

_She stood at the end of their driveway, her hands furiously trying to wipe away her tears, as she heard footsteps pound behind her. She felt his warm arm trying to wrap around her, but she just pushed him away._

"_J-just get away from me!"_

**Braced myself for the goodbye  
Cause that's all I've ever known  
And you took me by surprise  
You said I'll never leave you alone  
You said...**

"_No." he shook his head at her, "I am not leaving you alone, damnit! I love you Sakura, get it through your thick skull! I could never leave you... Sakura, you're my everything!"_

"_E-everything?" Sakura stuttered, staring up at him with soft wonder, although she couldn't help but think he was lying to her. Nobody could love her..._

"_Sakura..." he pulled her close to her, mumbling his next words into her cherry hair, "I remember how we felt sitting by the water, and every time I look at you, it's like the first time. I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter, you are the best thing that's ever been mine!" _

_And suddenly they were kissing, and it was raining, but for the first time in her life, she couldn't care less. The rain couldn't hurt her, especially with someone like Kiba to protect her. _

**I remember how we felt sittin' by the water  
And every time I look at you it's like the first time  
I fell in love with a careless man's careful daughter  
She is the best thing that's ever been mine**

Hold on  
Make it last  
Hold on  
Never turn back

You made a rebel of a careless man's careful daughter  
You are the best thing that's ever been mine

_Sakura felt tears well up in her eyes. This was it, this was her wedding. _

_She was being wed on that same beach where everything had happened for her, the beach that they had dubbed, 'their beach'. It held all the happy memories for her, and really, it was the only place that felt _right _to be married at._

_Both her and Kiba had spent months tracking their family members down, because they knew they would only get married once, and no matter the bitterness between them, they wanted their parents to be there._

_Sakura found her mother, although, she wasn't quite as amazing and beautiful as Sakura remembered her to be. She was actually a bit of a drug addict... it was odd how much a young child's mind can manipulate things. _

_She convinced her dad to come too, who was kind of insane now, but sane enough to understand that Kiba made his daughter happy, and that was good enough for him._

_In the end, Sakura forgave them both._

_It took a lot more convincing for Kiba's parents, but after a while, they managed to get them to come. It took a bit of volunteering at the Inuzuka's animal shelter, however, to make them start to like her. They weren't horrible people... they were just very prejudice... _

_Although Kiba never said it to his parents, Sakura knew that he forgave them, too. _

_It wasn't just their family that was there, so were all their friends. It was amazing how many people you can cramp into a little beach. _

_She was sure this was going to be one of the happiest days of their lives._

_After the vows were said, and the first kiss of marriage was stolen, both Sakura and Kiba had been asked where they were going for their honeymoon. They had simply laughed and told them that there was nowhere that they were happier but here._

_Well... they may take a few days off of work (both of their jobs had worked out, Sakura was a successful doctor, and Kiba a successful veterinarian), just to surf their hearts content. _

_At this beach of course. _

_When the newly married couple disappeared half way through the reception, nobody was really shocked. Their closest friends new exactly where they would be, the cafe where they had first met._

_The perfect way to start out a perfect marriage. _

**Hold on**

Yeah, yeah do you believe it?

Hold on  
We're gonna make it now.  
Hold on  
And I can see it yeah, yeah  
And I can see it now, See it now, See it now

"Kiba?"

"Yeah Sakura?"

"Um... what would you say if I told you I was pregnant?"

"I would say that you're the best thing that's ever been mine."

**End**

First chapter completed! Oh wow, I've been writing for like 3 hours... ugh, now I've got to edit. But I'm half asleep, and to tell the truth, I don't really care if I have the odd mistake. I want to go to bed. :P Oh! Happy New Years Eve everyone! Have a lot of fun in 2011! :) Anyway, I hope you liked this story, I kind of... fell in love with it as I wrote it. Did you see all the cute moments? I was like "AH! THIS IS SO CUTE!". Anyway, please read and review (note: reviews will be posted at the beginning of the next chapter), and also give your opinions! Thanks! Also, the next song is called Sparks Fly. Does anyone have any recommended pairings for this song? Thanks a lot!

**drama3chic**


	2. Sparks Fly

**Speak Now**

Hey people, thanks for reading my last chapter, and for reviewing. I am updating today, because writing has always been a good distraction for me. I need that especially right now, because my grandpa died yesterday and I'm really bummed about it. He lived with us and everything, so... yeah, it was kind of devastating. Anyway, for that reason, I would like to dedicate this chapter to him, I love you grandpa! The following chapter is called Sparks Fly, and the pairing will be Sakura x Itachi.

**Review Replies: **

**kittengal33: **Thanks, I'm updating now! ;) And I was actually planning on doing Sakura and Itachi if I didn't hear any other suggestions. Thanks again for the review!

**Sam: **Ahaha, it had a lot of moments I laughed at too. I promise to do some Sakura and Naruto in the future, but right now I'm feeling Sakura and Itachi. Thanks for the review!

**Lyrics**

_**Lyrics that are used as thoughts**_ (i.e. If a chorus comes up that fits the persons thoughts, than I will just have the chorus done like that)

_Thoughts/Emphasis_

Normal

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything mentioned in this story, including the song and characters, thanks!**

**Sparks Fly**

She knew that this was a bad idea. A _really _bad idea... sure, she was strong, but this was _Itachi Uchiha _they were talking about. She could never defeat him, not in a million years.

Yet, there she was, standing in front of the dark man, a shiver of fear racing down her spine.

_No, _she stopped herself, staring back at the man defiantly, _I can't show how scared I am. _That would be her first mistake.

"No, the first mistake was attempting to enter a battle with him." she mumbled under her breath, trying to keep herself from looking into his gleaming red eyes. If she did, the fight would be over for sure.

She was highly aware that this would be the hardest battle she had ever been in before, one that she could only use 5 of her senses for. The eyes were irrelevant now.

But she was Sakura Haruno, and she _had _to do it.

**The way you move is like a full-on rainstorm  
And I'm a house of cards  
You're the kind of reckless that should send me running  
But I kinda know that I won't get far**

"Sakura..." his voice was like velvet, and she felt her knees go weak. How did he have this much affect on her? No, correction, how did Uchiha boys have this much affect on her?

Answer: because she was messed up, and besides, those two boys (_men_, a voice inside her head echoed) were like a challenege. If she could crack their shell, than she could do anything.

But this guy was the enemy, and she couldn't forget that.

"Yes, _Itachi?_" she spat out his name like a disease, trying to hide the thoughts that were racing through her head at 500 miles per hour. Although, she was sure he could tell anyway.

"Look at me..." suddenly, he was right in front of her, and before she could react he was lifting up her chin, so that she was peering into his eyes.

"They're not red..." she whispered, unable to move.

"Of course they aren't," he chucked softly, "I'm not trying to kill you."

For a moment she was totally frozen, before she managed to stutter out, "Th-then why are you here?" she paused for a moment, fire suddenly appearing in her eyes, "You're here for Naruto aren't you?"

He laughed again, this time coming out slightly less stressed, "No, we aren't here for your precious Naruto-"

"Then why did you bring multiple members of the Akatsuki?" she glared at him defiantly, although her curiosity was getting the better of her.

He looked at her with an amused smile on his face, before he used that velvety voice of his to break her world apart, "Sakura, we came for _you._"

"F-for _me?_" her eyes opened wide, and she was once again frozen. She knew she should be running by now... but she just couldn't.****

And you stood there in front of me  
Just close enough to touch  
Close enough to hope you couldn't  
See what I was thinking of

"Yes, for you." he nodded his head professionally, giving her a once over, that brought a light blush to her cheeks.

"But... why?"

"Because," he began, leaning in close to her, so that their breaths were mingling, "my eyes need to be healed, and I hear you're the best around."

Sakura felt her heart speed up as he brought a thin hand to her face, stroking it with care. She tried to snap out of it, but she was too deep in, like she was in a trance. It shocked her that he had this affect on people, even when the Sharingan wasn't on.

"Don't worry," he continued, stepping back so that she had room to breathe, "I only need you for a night. Than you can get back to your life, and you'll never be bothered again."

"You think I'll just heal your eyes for no reason?" she glared at him, slapping away his hand that had reached up to play with a strand of her hair.

"No, so I give you this deal. I will leave Naruto alone, and he will never be hunted by us again. He'll be safe."

"Safe." she whispered, liking how the word felt on her tongue. Without much deliberation, she was nodding her head, extending her hand to Itachi's with a formal shake.

"Good." he muttered, "come with me."

**cause~i~see~sparks~fly~whenever~you~smile**

She stayed longer than a night.

Much longer really. The stay actually extended to be about 2 weeks long. Partially because healing Itachi's eyes wasn't really as easy as they had anticipated, and partially because Sakura never liked to see someone go unhealed. Even if they were S-class criminals.

And considering, that their own medic recently... disappeared (cough cough), they needed someone to heal them, and Sakura was the obvious choice. In return, they told her they would give her information, or money, or _something _that was high in value.

To tell the truth, though, Sakura didn't really mind her extended stay. Turn's out the Akatsuki men weren't half bad guys. They were actually kind of... sweet.

Besides, it wasn't like she had anything to worry about. The people of Konoha weren't worried about her. The Akatsuki had taken care of that. They had sent a letter back to her village, saying that on her way back from her last mission (she was ANBU, and she had been on a single person mission), she had stopped in a small town. They had requested her help, and she had decided to stay for a while. Considering how caring Sakura was, nobody doubted it.

Tonight she was finishing healing Itachi's eyes. Two weeks had really paid off, and his eyes were almost back to normal.

"You've really got to stop using the Manngekyou sharingan so often. It's horrible for your eyes." Sakura lectured him (she had lost her fear of speaking her mind the first time Itachi hadn't listened to her while healing him. AKA: she stopped caring after the first night). She put her small hands over his eyes, as she pushed small amounts of chakra into his orbs.

"Thank you..." he said quietly, and Sakura smiled. She learned that Itachi only thanked people when he really meant it, no matter how polite the man was. A thank you really meant something coming from him.

"You're welcome." she smiled softly, and his coal eyes watched her as she began to clean up her supplies. She blushed under his gaze. "This will be your last treatment. Your eyes are almost perfect again."

"So..." he began, emotions running through his eyes so fast that she could hardly read them, "you'll be leaving soon."

Sakura looked down at her hands. "Oh, yeah. I guess I will." she paused for a moment, looking up at him slowly, "I wish I could stay, Itachi. I really do, but... but this isn't my home. My home is Konoha, and I have to go back."

Itachi grabbed her wrist, pulling her forward so that she was straddling him, "What if I don't want you to go?"

"Is _the _Itachi Uchiha actually showing emotions?" she teased, leaning forward, so that their foreheads were touching. She knew that this was bad, _he _was bad, and that she shouldn't be doing this, but...but those eyes were full of so much pain. She had to help.

Their breathing mingled again, just like the night when they had met (really met. Sakura didn't count any of the other nights real meetings). It was just as spine tingling and addictive as it had been then.

"Itachi..." she mumbled softly, dipping her head slightly, so that their lips met. His lips were soft against hers, and she felt electricity shoot through her body as he began to kiss her back.

This was her first kiss, and boy was she glad she had waited. ****

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

She was back home now, had been for two weeks, and she was anxious to see Itachi again. She had made him promise he would visit her soon, but... he wasn't here yet, and she was getting worried.

Sure, she understood that he was in Akatsuki (she still felt kind of bad for dating a criminal... but... she couldn't help it), and he was busy, but seriously, she was his _girlfriend._

Didn't she mean something to him?

She had been trying to busy herself with her hospital duties (they had bought that whole story, and life had returned to normal), although, it turns out that wasn't even that great of a distraction.

She had just finished her rounds, and was walking home, dragging her feet behind her. "Tired..." she mumbled, finally reaching her apartment. She was so glad to be home.

She reached inside her pocket, pulling out a pair of keys, and putting one inside of a lock. It opened with a soft click, as she reached inside and felt around the wall, turning on the light.

"A note?" she wondered allowed, bending down and picking up a small piece of paper slowly. She read it allowed, "Sakura, meet me in the forest. Signed... Itachi..." she said the last bit with a smile, turning and running out of the room, not bothering to lock the door behind her.

By the time she was outside, rain had started to pour down, but she didn't care. He had _finally _come to see her.

She arrived in the forest in a matter of minutes, having forced chakra into the soles of her feet. She tried to sense him, but his location remained unknown, and she was forced to stop and wait until he showed himself.

"Itachi?" she called out into nothingness, feeling like a complete idiot.

"Yes, Sakura?"

Sakura jumped slightly, goosebumps appearing on her skin as Itachi appeared behind her. Whipping around, she embraced him lovingly. "What took you so long?" she asked, staring up at him accusingly.

"I was busy..." he trailed off, and left it at that. Sakura sighed and decided not to push it. He would tell her when he was ready.

"Why'd you wait until it was raining, though?" she squinted slightly as a drop of rain hit her eye. "Not that I'm ungrateful... but, I'm soaked. From head to toe soaked."

Itachi tried to keep the smile from appearing on his lips, although he was highly unsuccessful. Sakura was saucy, and she wasn't afraid to say what she thought. She was... different... and he liked her that way.

Sakura attempted not to show that she was watching him, but she was. It was rare when he smiled, so she tried to hold onto the moments as much as possible.

Plus, he was really cute when he did.

"What, you don't like the rain?" he chuckled, watching as she crossed her arms, letting out a quiet, 'hmph'.

"No, I don't as a matter of fact. I was really tired, and I mean sure, I really wanted to see you, but... well... you could have at least met me at my house."

He gave her a look, "You know I couldn't have done that."

She sighed, "Yeah... I know. I just wish we could be together without all this secrecy-"

A moment later, Itachi's lips we on hers, and Sakura realized that maybe the rain wasn't so bad.

It made it more romantic that way. ****

Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around

**'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile**

It was almost the middle of the night, and Itachi hadn't left yet. The rain had almost stopped, and it was just a light drizzle now.

"I'm so glad you're still here." she mumbled into his chest, watching out of the corner of her eyes as moonlight reflected in his black orbs. It made him look so full of life, so much more... human. It gave her a glimpse of the man he once was.

"I have to go soon." he toyed with a piece of her pink hair, rolling it between his index and thumb.

"Already?"

"Yes..." he ruffled her hair gently, "I'll come back soon, I promise."

"How do I know you won't make me wait a month?" she asked him, crossing her arms and glaring at him with mock anger.

It seemed like he hadn't heard her, reaching into his pocket and pulling out a necklace. "It belonged to my mother."

He put it on her, and she noticed how his eyes became wet. He wasn't emotionless, she knew, he missed his family, and she was going to get to the bottom of this whole Uchiha massacre thing. The story she knew couldn't be true.

Just as she was about to open her mouth to speak, Itachi cut her off, "I'll be back soon, I promise."****

My mind forgets to remind me  
You're a bad idea  
You touch me once and it's really something  
You find I'm even better than you imagined I would be

She met him multiple times in the next few months, each time becoming closer with the Uchiha. They learned each others secrets, and they broke down every wall separating them.

When Sakura first heard the truth about the massacre, she was a little surprised, but not very. It all seemed to roll into place now, and she understood just why everything had happened the way it did.

She also understood that no matter how much love Itachi dished out to the rest of the world, he had never gotten any in return. It became a self proclaimed mission for her, to get the Uchiha back to his old ways. To get him to smile more freely, and laugh a bit louder. She knew she could do it.

Another thing Sakura understood was that she was getting in deep. Real deep. Maybe even a little too deep.

Everyone said the Uchiha was bad news, but... how could such a sweet man really be so horrible?

He wasn't, was her response to that.

Besides, she was past the point of no return now, Sakura had realized late one night, when Itachi came behind her and embraced her.

She had felt her heart speed up, like it was going to explode, and it felt like sparks were shooting through her veins. That was when one thing became apparent:

She was in love with him. ****

I'm on my guard for the rest of the world  
But with you, I know it's no good  
And I could wait patiently  
But I really wish you would

He was late.

He had sent her a message and everything, said to be on time, said it was important... yet, he wasn't even there himself.

Wow, and she thought he was polite.

Besides, she needed him right now. She needed his soft (well... soft around her) coal eyes, and she needed his velvety voice to comfort her. She just needed... him.

Everyone in Konoha was getting suspicious. They thought she was acting strange lately, and now that Sasuke had returned, everyone was really surprised that she hadn't come crawling back to him.

But c'mon... Itachi was _so _much more handsome (well... that was what she thought, at least).

So, she had been shutting everyone out. If a person on the street could tell she was acting weird, then surely a friend would know what was up.

And... to tell the truth, being away from her friends hurt her. She _needed _people to be around her. She lived on it, breathed on it.

But, if she loved Itachi, then she had to give it all up.

Eventually, after waiting for over an hour, Sakura left their normal waiting place in the forest in a very bad mood. She just wished he would... ****

_Drop everything now  
Meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk  
Take away the pain_

But of course she wasn't that lucky. ****

Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

"Sakura, please, open the door."

"No!" she shouted, ignoring the pleading Itachi on the other side. "You didn't show up last time, so I thought I would give some payback. You deserved it..."

"I have a reason for not going last time, Sakura." there was another hesitant knock, "Please open the door."

"Why should I?" she mumbled under her breath, although she still walked towards the door, unlocking it, "Jerk."

**Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around**

**'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile**

He stepped inside of her small apartment, pulling her into a hug. She felt the anger that had previously been coursing through her veins leave her body suddenly, and she was left to helplessly hug him back, tears springing to her eyes.

"Itachi, I'm so lost." she buried her head in his jacket (she noticed he had attempted to wear civilian clothes. Attempted being the key word), trying not to give eye contact. "I don't know what to do."

Itachi peered down at her, as she sobbed into his (now) wet shirt. Why was she so beautiful? Why did her green eyes have to be so alluring, and her smile so enchanting? If only things were different.

"Sakura... we have to stop this."

She pulled away, tears still in her green orbs, "W-what? What do you mean, 'stop this'?"

"I mean that I care about you, and I don't want you to get hurt. It's getting complicated."

"It's been complicated for a while, Itachi." Sakura glared at him, turning away from him and stomping into the kitchen. "Is that why you came here tonight? To tell me that you don't think we should be together anymore?"

He sighed, following her into the kitchen, "Sakura, if we stay together, than you could get hurt. I couldn't live with that."

"I don't give a damn if you could live with it or not!" she yelled at him, anger once again pulsing through her veins. "Why can't you get it through your thick skull that I love you! I am not leaving you, not now, not ever!"

And then he kissed her. ****

I'll run my fingers through your hair  
And watch the lights go wild  
Just keep on keeping your eyes on me  
It's just wrong enough to make it feel right

Sakura couldn't help it... the forbidden love thing put a little bit more of a spark in it.

Plus, Itachi was an _amazing _kisser.

"I love you too, Sakura..." he muttered softly, kissing her again, and this time there was so much passion behind the kiss. She could practically feel the fire of emotions.

He was so... loving.

She ran her small fingers through his air, and she lost all grasp on reality, feeling herself being lost in the kiss.

It was kisses like these that really made her remember how she fell in love with him.

**And lead me up the staircase  
Won't you whisper soft and slow  
I'm captivated by you, baby  
Like a fireworks show  
**

"Don't ever leave me, do you swear it?" she made him promise, pulling away from him from a moment.

"I promise." he whispered, his hand still on the side of her face, as he leaned in for another kiss, this time slow and soft.

He had so many colours, she realized, as her mind sorted through all the memories with him. He was just like a firework show.

Except for one thing:

Fireworks are fleeting, but Itachi would love her forever.

**Drop everything now, meet me in the pouring rain  
Kiss me on the sidewalk, take away the pain  
'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile  
**

He spent that night with her, and she realized that her spot was the place next to him. She felt more safe and secure than she had since she had become a ninja.

He wasn't awake yet, and Sakura lay beside him, on her stomach, peering up at his calm face. He looked so much... younger than he usually did. It was like all the years just fell off of him, leaving him bare.

Sakura leaned forward, pressing her lips against his, and slowly his eyelids opened.

"Itachi..." he quirked an eyebrow at her, "I'm coming with you."

**Get me with those green eyes, baby  
As the lights go down  
Give me something that'll haunt me  
When you're not around**

"What?" he asked, more awake now.

"I said, I'm coming with you." she paused, moving onto her side so she could snuggle into him. "Do you remember when I first started dating you? And I said that my home was here?"

He nodded, unsure of where she was going with this.

"Well, my home isn't here anymore. Right now, my home is with _you._"

"But you'll be betraying your village for me... you'll be giving up your life..."

"The same way you gave up your life for the village so many years ago. Itachi, they are my friends, they'll understand."

Itachi remained silent, mauling over the possibility of his love living with him. It would make him happy, but he felt like... like it didn't matter if it made him happy or not.

"Besides," she grinned, "that means I'll get to join the Akatsuki. I'll change your boys' ways."****

'Cause I see sparks fly  
Whenever you smile

And the parks fly  
Oh, baby, smile  
And the sparks fly  


Sakura was right, her friends did understand. They were shocked at first, and some were even a little mad (cough Sasuke cough), but they loved Sakura, and they got that this was her choice.

They made her promise to come back to Konoha one day, and she swore she would, as soon as Itachi was cleared of his crimes, although that day didn't seem like it was going to come very soon.

But Sakura didn't care, because being with him was all that mattered.

After all, when Sakura was with Itachi the sparks flew.

**End**

Thanks for reading! I hope everyone liked it! I won't be updating until I get 7 reviews (total), so please do! The next song is called Back to December, so does anyone have any pairing suggestions? Thanks again, love lots,

**drama3chic**

**This chapter was dedicated to: **My grandfather, who passed away yesterday. I love you so much grandpa, and I will always remember you! R.I.P. Doug Kutt. **_  
__  
_**


End file.
